Treasure Planet: Emily's Story
by SmileyBlackCat
Summary: Emily sets out on the adventure of her life. Along the way, she meets a boy named Jim and they make eachother's lives spin out of control. Basically Disney's Treasure Planet, with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Treasure Planet: Emily's Story

Chapter One

Emily awoke to the sound of screaming. She let out a long, low groan. If her parents were going to fight, did they have to do it so early in the morning? She sighed and reluctantly got ready for the upcoming day, taking more time with her bright orange hair than strictly necessary to waste time before tying it back into a long pony tail, and headed down stairs. She greeted both of her parents with a simple "Good morning," but both of them were too busy fighting to notice her. This would have broken most kid's hearts, but Emily was sadly used to it. In all of her 14 years, she couldn't remember one day that had not been like that.

On her way to town, she passed the Old Benbow Inn, an old place that was practically a land mark to her, even though she had never been in it. She saw a familiar boy with a chestnut brown bowl haircut, long bangs, and a braided rattail take off on a solar surfer. They went to the same school. "What's his name again?" she whispered silently. She couldn't recall, so she just shrugged it off and made her way into town.

Her day in town was the same as always. After her shift at her Aunt's Café, she headed by the book store. They didn't have anything new, but they rarely did, so she wasn't surprised.

Her day was looking like it would be completely uneventful as she walked home in the rain. That all changed when she heard a loud crash come from only a few yards away. She rushed over to the source of the sound, a small crashed ship. She saw the boy who was solar surfing earlier jump off the roof of the Benbow Inn rush over as well.

"You're ok in there, right?" asked the boy

The door of the ship opened to reveal an old tortoise like creature wheezing and clutching on to a wooden chest.

"I don't think he's alright, at all," said Emily, looking up from to creature to look at the boy.

"He's a-comin'.Can you hear him? Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirrin'... like the devil himself!" said the creature.

"Uh, you hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya?" asked the boy.

"He's after me chest..."

"Who's after your chest?" asked Emily, concerned.

"That fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats." The creature wheezed. "But they'll have to pry it... from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers afore l… argh!"

"We need to get him inside!" Emily demanded. The boy nodded in agreement. They both took one arm of the creature and led it inside. The whole while, the creature, newly known as Billy Bones, held onto to his chest for dear life.

"Mom's goin' love this", said the boy sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Emily and the boy finally made it to the old inn with Billy Bones. When they made it inside they were greeted with a loud "James Pleiades Hawkins!"

'Well, now I know his name' thought Emily.

"Mom, he's hurt, bad!" He said. Jim lowered Billy Bones onto the floor and Emily did the same. Jim's mom and a dog-like alien who had been talking to her rushed over. (She later found out that the dog-like alien's name was Dilbert)

"He'll be comin' soon, can't let him find this," said Billy Bones, his voice a whisper, not by choice, but because it was all he could manage. As he spoke, he pressed buttons on the chest, opening it and quickly took something out.

"Who's coming?" asked Emily.

Billy Bones pulled Jim in close enough to hear. "The cyborg! Beware the cyborg!" said Billy Bones, with his dyeing breathe. Just before he died, he placed whatever he had gotten out of the chest into Jim's hands.

Loud noises suddenly came from outside and Jim snuck over to the window that was covered by a false scene depicting flowers. He opened the scene just a crack to see a group of rowdy, angry pirates approaching.

"Quick! We gotta go!" shouted Jim, grabbing his mother and running up the stairs. Emily ran after them. Dilbert, still be the door, almost got shot by a beam. "I'm with Jim on this one!" he exclaimed, rushing up the stairs after them.

They could hear pirates shouting behind them. They made it to window and spotted a carriage below. "Delilah! Hallelujah!" exclaimed Dilbert, addressing the large animal that pulled the carriage. The animal let out a sound of excitement. "Stay! Don't move!" Dilbert commanded.

"Where is it? Find it!" said a pirate, loud enough to ring out through the whole inn.

They all knew that they would have to jump into the carriage to escape, but it looked like a good 40 foot drop. "Don't worry, Sarah. I'm an expert in the laws of physical science. On the count of three-one..."

"Three!" yelled Emily and Jim, pushing Dilbert and Jim's mom, Sarah, out the window and then jumping themselves. Emily could feel the adrenaline rush threw her veins. If it had been under different circumstances, they would have been surprised that they reacted the same and at the same time, but there was no time to think about things like that now. The carriage sped off and Jim looked at what Billy Bones had handed him for the first time. It was a leather pouch containing some sort of strange gold orb with weird markings all over it. Jim and Emily simply stared.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own the character, Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dilbert took them to his place. It was very nice, and it wasn't hard to imagine that his official title was Dr. Doppler. There were books stacked up to the ceiling.

"Just spoke with the constabulary, those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn has burned to the ground," said Dilbert, sympathy heavy in his voice. Jim laid a blanket over his mother's back. Sarah buried her face in her hands. Emily felt sad for her, and Jim felt intense guilt. "Ahem. Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere. Those markings baffle me. Unlike anything I've ever encountered. Even with my vast experience and superior intellect it would take me years to unlock its- hey!"

Strands of green light lit up the room. "Why, it's a map!" exclaimed Dilbert. Emily gasped. "Wow," she mouthed. As Dilbert started listing of names of the different land marks on the 3-D map, Emily began to walk backwards, almost in trance, taking it all in. She bumped into Jim, causing her to come out of her trance. Just as she was about to about to apologize, she heard Jim breathe "Treasure Planet." She followed his gaze to see a 3-D imagine of something she had only seen in story books that she used to read to herself at night. "That's Treasure Planet!" yelled the two excited teens. "Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? You know what this means?" asked Dilbert, not really looking for an answer. "It means the stories are true!" said Emily. "And all the treasure is only a boat ride away!" added Jim. Dilbert was practically drooling. "Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place... atop the pantheon of explorers!" Dilbert was growing louder by the word. "He'd be able to experience- Whoo! What just happened?" The map began to quickly make its way back into the gold ball. Jim turned toward his mom, sticking the ball into his pocket.

"Mom, this is it. This is the answer to all our problems!" he said.

"Jim, there is absolutely no way-" she began.

"Don't you remember, all those stories?" Jim said excitedly, cutting her off.

"That's all they were- stories!" his mother explained.

"With that treasure... we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over!" Jim exclaimed.

"Well, this is- it's just-oh, my. Maybe she can expla-." Sarah began, looking at Emily. She thought that her son might listen to someone his own age. She stopped dead sentence when she saw that Emily's eyes were just as wide with the promise of adventure as her son's. "Dilbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?"

"It's totally preposterous, traversing the entire galaxy alone," agreed Dilbert.

"Now at last, we hear some sense!"

"That's why l'm going with you."

"Dilbert!"

"I'll use my savings to finance the expedition." He grabbed a leather bag and began running around the room, putting various items into it. "I'll commission a ship,hire a captain and a crew."

"You're not serious!" said Sarah.

"All my life l've been waiting for an opportunity like this... and here it is screaming, 'Go, Delbert! Go, Delbert!'" He began dancing during the last part, causing Emily to let out a quiet laugh.

"Ok, ok! You're both grounded!" shout Sarah, frustrated.

"Mom, look," Jim began. He took his mother's hands into his. "I know that l keep messing everything up... and l know... that l let you down, but this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right."

"Sarah," said Dilbert, motioning her to come talk to him. She obliged. "You said yourself, you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies than a few character-building months in space."

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing or because you really want to go?" she countered.

"I really really, really, really, really wanna go, and it's the right thing."

Sarah sighed and turned toward her son. "Jim, I don't want to lose you."

"Mom, you won't," said Jim, taking his mother's hands into his. "I'll make you proud."

"Well, ahem," began Dilbert. "There we are then. We'll begin preparations at once! Jim, I forgot to ask who this is," he said, gesturing to Emily.

"Um we don't actually know each other," stated Jim, looking at Emily.

"I'm Emily Katinson," she said, stepping forward and sticking out her hand to shake Dilbert's.

He returned the gesture. "Dr. Doppler, but you can call me Dilbert. May I say that you and Jim both showed great bravery during our escape from the pirates. If your parents would be ok with you joining me and Jim in the expedition, I'd be honored if you'd join us."

Emily smiled, and Jim felt like collapsing into a puddle. He had absolutely no idea why.

"I Would be the honored one," said Emily.

Dilbert turned to Jim who was still trying to keep his cool. "Jim, my boy, soon we'll be off to the spaceport!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dilbert decided to wear the most awful, outdated space suit ever to the space port, but Emily and Jim were too busy being completely mesmerized by the thousands of people around to care or be embarrassed.

"Well, Jim, Emily, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the three of us to get to know one another. You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um, well, contempt, but, in our case-," said Dilbert.

"Look," said Emily, cutting him off.

"Let's just find the ship," continued Jim

"Ok?" finished Emily.

"How do you two keep doing that?" asked Dilbert.

"Keep doing what?" asked Emily and Jim at the exact same time.

"That!" exclaimed Dilbert. "You two have been acting like you have the same mind."

"Huh," murmured Emily.

"I guess we have," mused Jim.

"Didn't notice."

"Mean neither."

"I swear, it's like you two are on the same page, but in different books," said Dilbert, thinking aloud.

After stopping to get directions, they finally found the ship. "Oh, Jim, Emily! This is our ship! The R.L.S. Legacy!"

"Whoa!" breathed Jim and Emily. Emily ran onto the ship, and stopped to wait for Jim and Dilbert. Jim and Dilbert walked slower, taking it all in.

"Heave together now!" shouted a large official looking alien, who appeared to be made completely out of stone. By his confidence and the uniform he wore proudly, any one would assume that he was the captain.

"How cool is this!" said Jim, turning to Emily. She shook her head, a huge smile present on her face. Jim started walking backwards, to get a better look at the sails, and accidently ran into something squishy. When he turned around, he was greeted with the site of a pale pink blubbery alien with a lot of tubes in its body. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean-". It cut him off started with a series of fart noises that Jim could only imagine were curse words.

"Allow me to handle this," said Dilbert, cutting in. Emily came over to stand by Jim to get a better view of what Dilbert was about to do. He certainly did not disappoint. Dilbert began making a variety of fart noises using his armpit and cheeks, and they sounded almost spot on to the alien's sounds. Emily could feel the immature little kid suppressing a laugh. The alien replied with a variety of fart noises that sounded like giggling. "I'm fluent in Flatula," said Dilbert, proudly turning toward the two wondering teenagers. "Took two years of it in high school." Dilbert redirected his attention to the stone man.

"Flatula?" said Emily, questionly. "Cool." Jim nodded.

"Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape?" asked Dilbert, addressing the stone man.

"Shipshape it is, sir, but I'm not the captain," replied the stone man. "The captain's aloft," he said, looking into the sails at a feline blur. The blur landed on the ground, and it looked just as agile standing as it did swinging through the sails. Only now the blur had cleared and tough looking, but handsome cat lady stood where it had disappeared. Emily's jaw nearly dropped at the cat lady's abilities. Everything about the cat lady screamed leader, and Emily suddenly found herself standing straighter. Dilbert's space suit window clanged shut, embarrassingly.

"Mr. Arrow," She began, addressing the stone man. "I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and, as usual, it's-" the feline paused. "Spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?" she finished, clearly teasing.

"You flatter me, Captain," replied the stone man, that Emily had noted was named Mr. Arrow.

"Ah, Dr. Doppler, l presume?" said the captain.

"Uh, um, yes. I-" Dilbert began lamely.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" asked the captain, tapping the glass on Dilbert's space helmet.

"Yes, I can! Stop that banging!" demanded Dilbert.

"If l may, Doctor, this works so much better when it's right-way up," she began, forcefully grabbing the front nob on Dilbert's space suit and flipping it around. "And plugged in!" she finished, spinning him around and plugging a cord into something in the back of the suit. "Lovely. There you go."

"If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging!" Dilbert shot back.

"That's the worst comeback ever," Emily whispered to Jim. He chuckled.

The feline forcibly took Dilbert hand so she could shake it for a proper greeting. "I'm Captain Amelia. Late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but l won't bore you with my scars." The feline, now known as Captain Amelia, spoke quickly but crisply. "You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true," she continued, clearly talking about the stone man.

"Please Captain," replied Mr. Arrow, Flattered.

"Oh, shut up Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it," Captain Amelia teased.

Dilbert cleared his throat. "Ahem, excuse me. I hate to interrupt this lovely banter. But may I introduce to you, Jim Hawkins and Emily Katinson. Jim, you see, is the boy who discovered the treasure-"

Captain Amelia immediately snapped her hand over Dilbert's mouth to shut him up. "Doctor, please!" A few rough look crew members paused and looked at them for a second when they heard the word treasure. One growled and they got back to work. "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."

**First Authors Note! **

**Hopefully the first of many =) Sorry it so long for me to get this chapter out. School has been so crazy. I'll to get out the next chapter sooner. **

**Anyway, I'm just going to say a few things. No one has said they didn't get something (and maybe that's because I only have one reader, oh well. Writing is fun anyway!), but I always feel the need to explain things. **

**In a lot of stories, Jim's love interest is really kind of quiet. I've always imagined he's end up with someone just as wild as him. Don't get me wrong, I love those stories with their damsel in distress aspects, but I wanted to do something different.**

**I know that Jim may seem really confused of his emotions in the last chapter, but I would like to point at that Jim is a teenager, and teenagers aren't familiar with a lot of emotions. **

**I have nothing left to say, I just felt I needed a 3****rd**** bullet. =P**

**I own nothing but my character, Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

To say that Amelia's office was nice would have been an understatement. Every last thing was in place and everything had a place to be in. It was sleek, modern, official, and clean. "Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic and l mean that in a very caring way," Amelia finished with a smile.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've-" began Dilbert, insulted beyond belief.

"May l see the map, please?" asked Amelia impatiently.

Dilbert, Emily, and Jim all shared a look. Dilbert motioned for Jim to give her the map. Jim took it out of his pocket and tossed it to Amelia. "Here".

Amelia caught the map with little effort. Her eyes widened with fascination at the sight of it. Emily could have sworn the Amelia was about to swat it around like a ball of yarn. "Hmm, Fascinating," said Amelia, on the verge of purring. Seeming to come out of her trance, she continued. "Mr. Hawkins, in the future you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am.' That goes for you, too Ms. Katinson. Is that clear?"

Emily was trying not to roll her eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

Jim just grunted, instead of following the orders like Emily. "Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said, venom heavy in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am," said Jim, slightly sarcastic.

"That'll do," she said, putting the map into a small chest and locking it. "Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again, with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer."

"Captain, I assure you I-" began Dilbert.

Amelia cut him off again. It was like he couldn't get a word in inch wise. "Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're...how did l describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee." She sat down at her desk.

"'A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots,' ma'am," said Arrow.

"There you go, poetry."

"Now see here-"exclaimed Dilbert grabbing hold of her desk.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat, tea, cake, the whole shebang, but l have a ship to launch, and you've got your outfit to buff up," said Amelia, standing up. Emily couldn't help but think that the way Captain Amelia and Dilbert spoke to each other was rather funny. She found herself wishing her parents fought this playfully.

"Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins and Ms. Katinson will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

Emily and Jim were busy sharing annoyed looks instead of paying attention. The sound of their names caught their attentions. "The cook!" Why couldn't the stop talking at the same time?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That woman! That...feline!" exclaimed Dilbert as Arrow led them down to see the cook. "Who does she think is working for whom?"

"lt's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables?" complained Jim.

Just when Emily was about to give her two cents about the captain, she saw Arrow's rocky hands clamp down on Jim and Dilbert's shoulders. "I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain!" Arrow exclaimed angrily. "There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy!"

Everyone remained quiet in till the made it to the kitchen. "Mr. Silver," said Arrow, addressing a rough looking man who was working on something near the back of the kitchen. They could only see his left side.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley. Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt," said silver turning toward them, revealing the right side of his body to be robotic. He tucked in his shirt.

Jim and Emily exchanged looks, remembering what Billy Bones had said. 'A cyborg,' Emily mouthed. Jim looked back with understanding.

"May l introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage," said Arrow, introducing Dilbert.

"Love the outfit, doc!" said Silver, scanning Dilbert's outdated space suit with his robot eye.

This clearly made Dilbert uncomfortable. "Well, thank you. Um, love the eye." Dilbert scrambled to find something to change the subject, and Emily and Jim were the closest. Dilbert hastily pushed them in front of him. "Uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins, and this young lass is Emily Katinson."

"Em! Jimbo!" Silver put out his robotic hand, still full of knives and other dangerous tools. When he realized his mistake, he quickly changed it back to a "normal" hand. Emily and Jim still wouldn't shake his hand, they just glared at it. "Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware," said Silver, misunderstanding why they were being so cold. Silver started chopping up some vegetables, and pretended to cut of his human hand. "Whoa!" When no one laughed, he continued. "These gears have been tough getting used to." He started adding a ton of different seasonings and who knows what else to a pot. "But they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He poured everything into on big pot, seasoned it some more, and tried some with a satisfied smile. He poured some of the mixture into 3 bowls and handed one to each of them. "Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew."

Dilbert sniffed his while Emily and Jim looked at their bowls doubtingly. Dilbert tried some and looked pleasantly surprised. "Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust."

Dilbert's words gave Emily the courage to try the thick, brown stew herself. She had to admit, it wasn't half bad. Jim just continued to stare at his.

"Old family recipe," said Silver proudly.

Dilbert went for another swallow to see an "eye" float to the top of his soup. "Ah!"

"In fact, that was part of the old family!" said Silver, cracking himself up. He grabbed the "eye" from the stew and popped it into his mouth. "Oh, ho! I'm just kiddin', Doc!"

"Uh, yeah, well-" began Dilbert uncomfortably.

"I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder. Go on Em, Jimbo, have a swig!"

Emily and Jim looked down at their bowls questionly. Jim grabbed his spoon, only to see two little eye appear in it. "Huh?" The whole spoon soon transformed into a little floating giggling pink blob of a creature. The creature transformed into a straw and sucked down all the stew from the bowl. Turning back into its normal form, it burped and settled down into the bottom of Jim's bowl.

"Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! So that's where you was hiding!" Despite his words, silver seemed happy to see the little creature. Whilst Silvers attention was occupied, Emily had time to pour her stew down the sink that was still full of dirty dishes.

Morph made some adorable chattering noises that caused Emily to laugh. Jim let out a chuckle himself. "What is that thing?" he asked.

Morph turned into a tiny Jim and mirrored him in a high pitched voice. "'What is that thing?'" When Jim leaned in to get a better look at Morph, Morph turned back into himself and licked Jim on the cheek before rushing off the Silver's side.

Silver handed Morph a small cracked, with Morph happily nibbled away at. "He's a morph," Silver explained. "Rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus one." Morphed cooed happily. "Aw, he took a shine to me. We been together ever since."

"We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, doctor?" asked Arrow

"Would I?" exclaimed Dilbert. "Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" When no one understood the term, Dilbert cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'll follow you."

Emily and Jim started to follow Arrow and Dilbert out of the kitchen when Arrow blocked them. "Mr. Hawkins and Ms. Katinson will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver."

Silver had been eating some of the stew when he heard this and almost choked. "Beggin' your pardon, sir, but-"

"Captain's orders!" snapped Arrow. "See to it the new cabin boy and girl are kept busy kept busy."

Emily, Jim, and Silver all started to protest. They stopped and face-palmed when they saw that Arrow was already out of the room.

"So, Captain's put you with me, eh?" said Silver, trying to sound optimistic.

Emily played with a stray piece of her bright orange hair while Jim rolled his eyes. "Whatever," said Jim, walking to the other end of the kitchen. Emily followed. Emily grabbed two purple purps from a barrel and tossed one to Jim.

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain?" said Silver, busying himself with some prep work.

"Yeah. You know, these purps, they're kind of like the ones back home on Montressor," Began Jim.

"You ever been there?" asked Emily, playing along. She took a big bite out of her purp. It was perfectly ripe and juicy.

"l can't say as l have, Em," said Silver, not looking up from his work.

"Come to think of it, just before l left, l met this old guy, who was, um, kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his," said Jim, taking a bite out of his purp.

Emily hoisted herself up and sat on the counter.

"Yeah?" asked Silver, acting slightly interested.

"What was that old salamander's name?" asked Emily, pretending to have to think about it. "Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy Bones?"

"Bones? Bones?" said Silver, seeming to think over the name. "Mm-mmm. T'ain't ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port."

"Prepare to cast off!" they heard Arrow call from above on the deck.

"Eh, off with you, lads, and watch the launch. There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards." Said Silver. You didn't have to tell Emily and Jim twice. They were out of there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Emily was so exciting about climbing to ropes on the ship that she accidently stepped on Jim's hand. She hadn't realized that he was also climbing on the ropes.

"Ouch!" said Jim, pulling his hand away instinctively.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" said Emily, not pausing to look back at Jim. She just kept climbing higher.

"We're all clear, Captain!" called an unfamiliar voice that belonged to one of the crew.

Emily stopped climbing to look up at the solar sails gleaming in the light of the star nearby as they opened. "Wow!" she breathed.

"They are pretty amazing, aren't they," said Jim, using Emily's pause as a chance to catch up with her.

"I'm sorry to say this, but they are way cooler than the sail you have on your solar surfer," said Emily with a smile.

"Ya, they are but- Wait, how do you know about my solar surfer?" asked Jim, a confused crease forming in his forehead.

Emily shrugged. "I've seen you riding it before." Emily thought of how she thought he looked familiar while riding it on the day that they found Billy Bones. "Hey, don't we go to the same school?"

Before Jim could answer, the teens felt a force pulling them up ward. They had been so busy talking that they hadn't even noticed that the launch had already happened. Both clung to the ropes for dear life.

"Mr. Zoff, engage artificial gravity," called Captain Amelia from below. Suddenly, holding onto the ropes was the only thing that kept them from plummeting to the ground.

Emily let out a laugh, and Jim followed with a laugh of his own. "Well that was a little scary," Emily commented.

Jim let out a nervous laugh at the memory. "I'll say."

"What do you think we'll find out there?" said Emily, pointing at something far away. She wasn't even sure what she was pointing at. She was just pointing into space.

The question surprised Jim. "Wow, um. Hmmmm. I'm not sure." He suddenly remembered the question Emily had asked before they were both holding on for dear life. "Oh, and I think we do go to the same school. You're in my math class, right?"

"I think we are in the same art class, too," said Emily casually.

"I remember now! Aren't you the one who does those amazing drawings! The ones of space fairies and odd looking machines? And the people you draw look so real!"

Emily felt her fair skin give way to a blush. She blushed so easily, and her pale complexion did nothing to hide it. "Oh, um, thanks. I just do those to impress the art teacher though. I can draw realism, but I really prefer to draw cartoons." This wasn't something she told most people. Her Aunt Lilly had taught her about realism when she was 6, and it came to be what people expected from her.

"Cool. Could you show me some of your cartoons sometime?"

"Sure. My sketchbook is back in my room." Captain Amelia had converted the holding cell in the crew courters, that was usually used for a holding cell for convicted sailors before their trials, into a room for Emily, because she wasn't "Going to let a young women sleep in the same courters as that questionable crew." Emily took that as the captain's way of saying that she understood that young women needed their privacy.

Jim was about to comment about how he couldn't wait to see it, but Silver cut in before he could get a word out. "Jimbo! Em! I got two new friends I'd like you to meet!" Emily and Jim looked at Silver excitedly. "Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." Silver tossed a mop and a bucket at Emily and she caught both easily. Silver then showed Jim were to get a mop and a bucket as well.

"This sucks," said Emily, swabbing the deck next to Jim.

One of the crew walked by and deliberately bumped into Jim. "Watch it twerp!" Spat the crew member.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Watch yourself!" muttered Emily sourly as she glared down at her mop. For once, the two teens were doing what they were told, and mopping the deck.

She glanced around. There were freaky alien crew members everywhere.

"What are you looking at, weirdos?" said an alien with a long orange beard. Suddenly, the head of the crew member crawled off its body using its beard as legs.

"Ya! Weirdos!" said what was thought to be the body of the head.

"Cabin kids should learn to mind their own business," said an approaching spider-like alien named Scroop.

"Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes?" said Jim smugly, earning a laugh from Emily.

Scroop, with one of his huge claws, grabbed Jim by the collar of his shirt. "Maybe your ears don't work so well!"

"Um Jim…" Emily cautioned quietly.

"Yeah. Ahem. Too bad my nose works just fine," said Jim, only digging himself into even deeper trouble.

"Why, you impudent little-" said Scroop, thrusting Jim into one of the wall. The crew belted out words of encouragement.

Emily headed to Jim's rescue, but was stopped by one of the bigger, nastier looking crew members. "You're next, you little wench!" breathed Scroop, his yellow eyes still focused on Jim. Emily responded to this by throwing a perfect right hook punch at the crew member who had stopped her, making him drop her and back away. Jim saw this, and he had to admit that he was impressed. All the crew members took a small step back from her.

Before Scroop could slice Jim's throat, Silver walked up to him whilst casually eating a purp. His tone was uncaring and casual. "Mr. Scroop, you ever see what happen to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard?" His words grew bitter as the sentence progressed. Silver placed the clamp from his cyborg arm on Scroop's arm, causing Scroop to drop Jim and let out a small screech. Emily rushed over to Jim to make sure he was alright. He was fine, just a little shaken.

"What's all this, then?" demanded the booming voice of Mr. Arrow. Every one stopped what they were doing to look at Arrow. "You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship."

"Aye, aye, sir," mumbled the crew.

"Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." Mr. Arrow turned his attention to Scroop. "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?" Silver shot Scroop a hard look.

"Transparently," hissed Scroop.

After spitting out some praising words to Mr. Arrow, who was too busy walking away to listen, Silver approached Emily and Jim.

"I gave you two a job to-"

"And we were doing it!" interrupted Emily.

"Yep!" said Jim, backing her up. "Before that bug thing-"

"Belay that!" said Silver angrily. "Now, l want tis deck swabbed spotless, and heaven help ya if l come back and it's not done!" Silver turned to his floating pink companion. "Morph, keep an eye on these pups, and let me know if there be any more distractions."

"Aye-aye!" said morph happily before his owner walked away. Morph made his eyes bigger, as if to help with his task.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I could make up some excuse on why this took so long, but honestly, I'm just lazy. I promise that the next chapter won't take so long!

I own nothing. I only own my character, Emily. Treasure Planet and all of its characters belongs to Disney.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So," Jim began, looking up from his mop. "Where did you learn to punch like that?"

"My Aunt Lilly. She taught me everything I know!"

Jim laughed. "Remind me to never mess with you or your aunt."

Emily giggled and mockingly punched Jim's shoulder. "You got that right!"

Morph chirped happily and formed himself into a fist and a miniature version of the crew member Emily had punched. The fist collided with the mini crew member, making it fall over. Emily and Jim shared a laugh at the tiny scene, and Morph turned back into himself to join in the laughter.

They stopped when they saw Silver approaching. "Well, Thank heavens for little miracles! Leave you two alone for an hour and the deck's still in one piece!"

Emily nudged Jim and gave him a look that said 'Say thank you to him for saving your life!'

"Um, look, l, uh..." Jim began awkwardly. "What you did... Thanks."

"Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" asked Silver. Jim didn't reply. He just looked away. It was clear that the question had hit a nerve. "Your father's not the teachin' sort." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No. He was more the taking off and never coming back sort," replied Jim, the pain clear in his voice even as he tried to hide it.

"Oh." Silver wa loss for words. He decided to try to change the subject. "Well, hows about you Ms. Slugger! Was it your pap who taught you to fight like that?"

Emily looked up from her mop. Her eyes were glassy with new tears. She quickly looked away. "No, my dad is always too busy fighting with my mom to teach me anything."

"Oh." Silver hadn't realized how brave these kids were in till then. In fact, they weren't kids at all. They were young adults who needed guidance in their lives. He felt the urge to help them. "Well, since the captain has put you two in my charge, like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into those thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble."

Jim and Emily started to protest.

"From now on, I'm not letting you out of me sight. You won't so much as eat, sleep or scratch your bums without my say-so."

"Don't do us any favors!" Jim protested.

"Oh you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that!"

Already another chapter! I'm on a role!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Emily. Everything else belongs to Disney.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Silver hadn't been kidding about keeping the two teens busy. There days were full everything from scrapping space barnacles off the bottom of the ship too learning what knots to use on the different sails. Both of them seemed to caught on quickly. Emily was genuinely enjoying the learning experiences, but Jim always seemed distant and bored.

When they learned knot tying up in the sails, Jim used the skill to sneak away while Silver was showing Emily a rope trick. With Jim gone, Silver decided to call it a day.

Emily took the opportunity to go get her sketch book and hide away in her make shift room. She sat on her hammock to fast, making it flip her over. She landed on the ground with a thud. "Ouch!" she shrieked, more out of surprise than pain.

Jim happened to be walking by, on his way to find a hiding place of his own. Emily's shriek made him stop dead in his tracks. He cautiously cracked open her door. He saw her on the ground, looking slightly frustrated. "Hey, are you ok?"

She jumped slightly at the question, but then gave a small laugh when she saw him. "I didn't see you there! Ya, I'm fine. Not used to these hammocks yet."

"So, what's up?" he asked awkwardly.

"Nothing," she replied, picking herself off the ground.

A second of silence passed between them.

"So… Are you gonna come in or not?" she finally asked.

Jim shrugged and entered, leaving the door open. He look at the art work pinned to Emily's walls. They were full of bold lines and strange colors, but, somehow, they looked right. "So, are these your drawings?" he asked lamely.

"Um, ya," said Emily, shyly. She always got self-conscious when showing new people her art work.

"They are super cool!" Emily relaxed a bit in response to the compliment. Jim spied something in her hands. "What's that?"

"Just my sketch book."

"Can I look at it?"

"You, can." She said, handing it to him. "But I can't promise that it's all that interesting."

Jim quickly started looking through it, totally mesmerized. It was mostly full of pencil sketches with a few charcoal sketches and finished colored images. He went to go sit down on the hammock, but he was so interested in the drawings that he sat down to fast as well. A loud thumb followed his fall. Silence followed. Suddenly, both teens broke out in laughter.

"I swear, that hammock is evil!" joked Emily

"Must be!" replied Jim with a chuckle.

It wasn't long before both teens were sitting on the ground (to avoid the "evil" hammock) flipping through the book. Emily explained what the guidelines were for, and they started to look less and less intimidating to Jim.

"Is that a picture of the Benbow Inn?" said Jim, a little surprised.

"How nice of you to call it a picture," said Emily with a giggle. "It's really more of a sketch."

"What are you talking about? It's great!"

"Well, thanks!"

Jim went silent, eyes fixed on the picture. Images from the awful night when the Inn burned down raced through his mind.

"Are you ok?" asked Emily, concerned.

"Ya, just home sick," jim replied as he flipped the page. He was shocked to find it full of words. "What's this? 'I am a question to the world, not an…'"

Emilys suddenly grabbed the book and shut it. "Um, ya, don't read that. It's not done."

"What was it?"

"You couldn't tell? Man, it's worse than I thought!" said Emily, face palming.

Jim put his hand on her shoulder. "I hardly read two words of it. How can I tell from that? I bet if I read it I would be able to tell."

Emily sighed and handed him the book. Jim continued to read.

**I am a question to the world,**

**Not an answer to be heard.**

**All a moment that's held in your arms.**

**And what do you think you'd ever say?**

**I won't listen anyway…**

**You don't know me,**

**And I'll never be what you want me to be.**

"It's a song!" said Jim, surprised. "Do you sing?"

"Well, part of a song," said Emily, looking thoughtfully at the hand written lyrics. "I'm kind of stuck right now. And, um, ya, I do"

Just then, Silver burst through the door. Jim and Emily froze. Only then did they realize what this looked like. Emily was fairly certain that Captain Amelia wouldn't approve of her and Jim being alone together, in Emily's room of all places.

Of course, they forgot to count of the fact that this was Silver. He didn't think a thing of it. "How would you kiddos like to take on of the lifeboats out for a spin?" They couldn't say yes fast enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Silver taught them how to open the hatches and release the boats. Emily found the whole thing rather boring, but it was the first thing Jim was showing any interest in at all, so she faked enthusiasm.

Silver had to take the life boat out for a spin before the teens could join in the fun, just to make sure everything was working correctly. As Silver took off, Emily watched Jim's facial expression slowly turn from excitement into a confused, sad stare. He didn't seem to be staring at anything in particular. Just before she was about to say something to him, Silver came back, inviting the kids into the small boat. Jim immediately became his old self again and practically jumped into the boat. Emily followed with a smirk on her face. It was nice to see him excited about something for once.

"… and this is the main throttle!" said Silver, finishing up his brief lesson on how to pilot the boat. "Lasses first!"

Emily got into the driver's seat. For it being her first time driving, she was doing rather well. That is, before she tried to do a barrel roll and almost got them all killed.

After the shock wore off, Silver broke the silence with a nervous laugh. "Wow Em, you are quite t'e little dare devil, aren't ya?"

Emily laughed out of embarrassment. "Ya, maybe Jim should drive." She moved to the other side of the boat and Jim quickly took control. He took off right away. His skill was incredible to say the least. Emily had seen him solar surf before, so she was only slightly surprised. Silver, on the other hand, was totally shocked.

The sudden speed made Emily's hair band fall out. Her bright orange was blowing everywhere, but she didn't seem to notice.

Jim saw a comet going past and started racing after it at break neck speeds. When he got behind it, he slowed down enough to take it all in.

A fine glitter like bright blue dust was coming off of it. The dust mixed with Emily's hair, making it look brighter than before. She laughed. "This is never going to come out."

"I hope you're right. It looks really cool!" Jim replied. Emily looked away quickly to hide the blush she could feel spreading across her cheeks. Jim didn't notice that his words had affected her in any way. Emily had no idea why the words had affected her. She rarely blushed.

Silver had noticed Emily's blush at Jim's comment, but he kept to himself.

Jim continued to do what Emily had failed at. He did several barrel rolls and other maneuvers that Emily simply had no name for.

Most of the ride was silent, because everybody was too busy taking in the rush of adrenalin to speak.

Finally, they made their way back to the R.L.S. Legacy.

Jim was all smiles when they all teased each other while tying the boat back up. For the first time during the whole trip, Jim and silver seemed to be genuinely getting along. This truly made Emily happy. She hated it when people fought, it reminded her too much of her parents.

"Oh, Jimbo! lf l could maneuver a skiff like that when l was your age, they'd be bowing in the streets when l walked by today!" exclaimed silver, plopping down in the securely tied up life boat. Morph mimicked him.

"I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when l left home, but I'm gonna change all that," said Jim, settling in the boat next to Emily, who was busy playing with morph.

"Are you now? How so?" asked Silver.

"Uh, l got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different," replied Jim, getting comfortable.

"Ooh." A moment of silence passed, but Jim didn't notice. "Sometimes, plans go astray."

"Not this time." Jim smiled and closed his eyes.

Silver looked at Jim, feeling guilty. A jolt in Silver's robotic leg caught his attention. He tried loosening a bolt on his leg by hand, but it wasn't working. Morph came to his aide by turning into a wrench. "Oh, thank ya, Morphy."

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?" asked Jim cautiously, looking pointedly at Silver's robotic leg.

"You give up a few things chasing a dream."

"Was it worth it?"

"Heh." He sighed. "I'm hoping it is, Jimbo. I most surely am." Silver looked down thoughtfully at his robotic leg for a moment. He looked up at Jim with a mischievous grin on his face. "So, uh, what about you and the little lady?"

"What?!" asked Jim, honestly not understanding the question. Silver looked pointedly at Emily. Jim hadn't noticed before, but Emily had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Jim shoulder was covered with glitter from her hair. The glitter made her look like a fairy. "Absolutely nothing is going on there!" Jim sounded way too determined to deny any relationship with Emily. "Me and Em are just friends!"

Before Silver could question him further, something rocked the ship.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's Note: So very sorry that I haven't published anything in a while! I'll try to post more often in the New Year! Alright, enough of my apologies! On with the story!

Emily jumped, now fully awake.

"What the devil?" questioned Silver. The three of them raced to the deck.

"Good heavens." Exclaimed Dilbert, who had also come on deck. "The star Pelusa, it's gone supernova!"

"Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" exclaimed Amelia.

"Aye-aye, Captain."

"All hands, fasten your lifelines!" ordered Mr. Arrow.

The deck was soon filled with crew members and yelling. Fire balls were coming at the ship from all sides, leaving holes in the solar sails. "Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!" demanded Amelia. Meanwhile, everyone, including Jim, Emily, and Silver, secured their life lines by tying a rope around there waist, the other part of the rope being connected to the ship.

"Secure all sails!" exclaimed Mr. Arrow. "Reef them down, men!"

Some of the crew members were using the cannons to blow up fire balls before they got to the ship.

A fireball hit Silver's life line while they were securing the sails. "Silver!" yelled Emily, her hand quickly finding his rope. With some help from Jim, the two teens got Silver safely back on the ship. "Thanks lads," breathed Silver, real gratitude lighting up his features. It was short lived. The star's polarity was pulling in the ship. It was dangerously close. Some of the crew ran while others just looked on with fear.

"Captain, the star!" exclaimed a crew member.

"It's devolving into a-." Dilbert gasped. "-a black hole!"

"We're being pulled in! Oh!" cried Mr. Turnbuckle, as he lost control of the wheel.

"No, you don't!" Amelia quickly grabbed it and took control. She was clearly struggling. The waves of energy coming off of the star weren't helping. "Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!"

"No, Captain. They're not erratic at all," explained Dilbert. He was helping in the only way he could, by doing calculations. "There'll be one more in precisely 47. 2 seconds, followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

Amelia's eyes lit up "Of course! Brilliant, Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!"

"All sails secured, Captain!" reported Mr. Arrow.

"Good man! Now release them immediately!" ordered Captain Amelia.

"Aye, Captain," replied Mr. Arrow, sounding very confused. "You heard her, men. Unfurl those sails!" he demanded, his voice without question.

The crew complained about how they just put the up, but they did as they were told.

Amelia turned her attention the Jim. "Mr. Hawkins, make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!"

"Aye-aye, Captain," replied Jim, quickly running to check the lines. "Lifelines secured, Captain!" he reported.

She was pleased "Very good!" A wave hit, knocking her and many others off their feet.

Mr. Arrow fell overboard, but his life line caught him safely. Mr. Arrow's near death experience gave Scroop an idea. When no one was watching, he cut Mr. Arrows life line, sending him tumbling into space.

Dilbert was a nervous wreck. "Captain, the last wave, here it comes!"

Captain Amelia was ready for that last wave. "Hold on to your lifelines, gents! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Just when it seemed that all hope was lost, the blast of the wave threw them to a safe distance. The crew cheered!

Dilbert was absolutely falling over himself with amazement. "Captain! That- oh, my goodness. That was- that was absolutely- that was the most-"

"Oh, tish-tosh," said Captain Amelia, quieting him. "Actually, Doctor, your astronomical advice was most helpful."

Dilbert was shocked by her words. "Well, uh, uh-thank you. Thank you very much. Well, l have a lot of help to offer anatomically- amanamonically- as-astronomically." By the time he got it right, she had already walked away. He couldn't help but to face-palm.

"Well, l must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines," she said, her voice honest. Jim beamed. "All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" she asked, not sounding worried. There was no reply. "Mr. Arrow?"

Scroop approached "l'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost." In his claws he held the late Mr. Arrow's hat. Ironically, they were the same claws that he had used to cut Mr. Arrow's life line. He handed the Hat to Amelia. "His lifeline was not secured," he lied. She was devastated.

The whole crew turned to face Jim. He defended himself. "No, l checked them all." He rushed to were the lifelines had been tied. Sure enough, Mr. Arrow's was gone. His voice sounded deflated. "l- I did. I checked them all. They were secure. I swear."

Scroop gave a small smirk that only Silver saw.

"Mr. Arrow was a-" Captain Amelia took a moment to clear her throat. "-fine spacer, finer than most of us could ever hope to be-" she paused. "-but he knew the risks as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on."

Jim couldn't believe. He was told to do one simple thing. He thought he had failed. He thought he was at fault for Mr. Arrows death. Emily put her hand on his shoulder. "Jim, it's-" she began. Before she could finish, he shrugged off her hand and ran off. He didn't want he pity, or anyone else's.

Silver felt so bad for Jim. Silver new that it was Scroop's fault that Mr. Arrow was dead, not Jim's.

A bit later, Emily and Silver found Jim sitting in a part of the ship's rigging, tying and untying a piece of string.

"Jim, are you ok?" asked Emily, knowing it was a dumb question.

"lt weren't your fault, you know?" added Silver. "Why, half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss-"

Jim cut him off, hoping off of the rigging and tossing the piece of rope into space. "Look, don't you get it?! l screwed up! For two seconds, l thought that maybe, I could do something right, but- Aagh!" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I just- Just forget it. Forget it."

"Let me handle this, lass," Silver whispered to Emily. She didn't want to leave Jim like this, but it didn't seem like the best time to argue. She reluctantly went back to her cabin.

"Now, you listen to me, James Hawkins." Silver began. "You got the makings of greatness in ya, but you gotta take the helm, and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls, and when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails, and show what you're made of, well, l hope I'm there, catching some of the light coming off ya that day." He truly meant every word.

Jim's eyes were watering up. He leaned into Silver. Silver was caught off guard, but after a moment, he patted Jim on the back. "There, there, lad, it's all right, Jimbo," Silver gave him a hug. After a moment, Silver awkwardly broke the hug. "It's all right. Now, Jim, l, um, I best be getting about my watch, and you best be getting some shut-eye."

Jim started to walk off, but before he was out of sight, he turned back and gave Silver a smile. Silver couldn't help but to smile back.

Morph flew over to Silver. "Getting in too deep here, Morphy. Next thing ya know, they'll be saying I've gone soft."

Jim found Emily waiting for him on his way to his hammock. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Honestly," he said with a smile. "-a lot better."

Emily couldn't help but smile, too.


End file.
